powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragon-Fox 7/Character Sheet
Name: John Mercer Species: Ultimate Human-Life Form Race: Superior Alpha Human Being Aliases: Ultihuman, Alpha Predator, Superior Life-Form Powers: True Power of Humanity, Enhanced Ability Learning, Superhuman Physiology. Abilities: Living Database, Unrestricted Murdering, Ultimate Vision Alignment: True Neutral Catchphrase: "I'm only human and thats all I need to be to beat you." "Everything is my weapon, but I prefer to use my hands." Motto: "Dream like you live forever and live like everyday is en adventure." Quotes: "True power is unlocking what your really capable of, no matter how weak or limited you think you are, that's why it can never lost or taken, true power comes from within and no where else." "Things are never useless, there just useful to something else." "Humans are already capable of anything without power, just imagine what there capable of with it." "I love adventures especially if it involves woman." "You have no idea what I'm capable off." "I'm trying make a better world, what's wrong with that." "I know there are beings stronger then me, just intend to surpass them all." "Nobody knows how strong they are until being strong is the only choice you have." "It's ok the be naked, I just prefer to wear pants." "It's doesn't matter what you believe in, it doesn't change anything, Unless you act." "It doesn't matter if the truth lies within the facts or in myths or even within the lips of man, the truth is meaningless if it's not believed." "Anyone can be a superhuman, because everyone is human." "In the end no one knows the truth until its done and even then no one will believe it." "I am the image of omnipotence!!!, I am a figure of God!!!!, I am.... human." "True death is existential, that's why there no such thing." Theme Song: They All Fall Down Occupations: Humanitarian, Freedom Fighter, Street Fighter, Plane Adventurer,Transcendent Scientist, Womanizing Lover, World Maker. Archetypes: True Prodigy, Pragmatic Hero, Ethical Hedonistic. Inspiration: Superman (DC Comic), Batman (DC Comic), Guts (Berserk), Spartacus (Spartacus), Naruto (Naruto), Kratos (God of War), Lucy (Lucy), Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) , James Heller (Prototype 2), Tai Lung (KFP), Dante (DMC), Deadpool (Marvel Comics). Personal Data Likes: Kids, Video Games, Training, Learning, Partying, Adventures, Fighting Bad Guys, Hot Girls/Getting Laid, Good People, Being a Badass, Righteousness. Dislikes: Racism, Disrespect, Selfish Evil, Ignorance, Unnecessary Bloodshed, Abortions. Hobby: Advancing, Playing With His Powers, Sharping His Skills, Dreaming, Adventures. Favorite Abilities: *Badass Adaptation - I like being badass, especially the kind that knows how to own death. *Omnislayer - I can kill anything even gods and I'm not afraid to do it again. *Humanization - The power to grant the ultimate gift of being human. *Sexual Instinct - I know what girls want and how they want it. *Seductive Magnetism - I'm everyone's type. Favorite Powers: *Science-Magic Ascendancy - The power transcend both magic and science, I guess that's worth something. *Personal Probability Manipulation - The power to have absolute control over your life, why not. *Mass Consciousness - To have a consciousness that expand to others, that's cool. *Meta Summoning - Summon any object or entity under my control, could be fun. The Singular Powers Also known as the ultimate gifts, there the basic graduation presents given by The Aspects Of Omnipotence. These gifts lack any form of development or evolution. These powers are in-copiable those can never be stolen by anyone. *Nonexistence Ray: Also know as the Oblivion Ray, John's ultimate and most feared technique, its a force of concentred essence of pure nothingness that can truly kill anything at all. It was a dark gift from the Anti-God for his times in training and making the Anti-God proud (And he never gets proud at all), John was given one of the most feared concept in existence, He warned him the he should never use this forbidding attack unless he truly and utterly has to in times of great need and desperation, if he's gonna truly kill someone be sure that it's forever. John grow in constant fear of this power, John always thought to himself that when something dies they move on to some whatever it's is out there waiting for them to rest in peace, but with this feared power there is no peace, no war, no anything "true death is extensional". *Erasure Immunity: The power to never be obliterate into nothingness, now not even nothing can stop me, it was a gift from the Anti-God as a reward for saving the Godverse that one time (he and his brother birthplace). *Absolute Restoration: Also known as Restoration, John's ultimate salvation, it was a gift from the Omni-Creator for his time in training hard with him, it was design to restore anything, especially any and all form of damages caused by John, that way he won't have to hold back in fighting at extreme cost. *Singularity: The Omni-Creator gave this as a result for anyone personal protection, no one can copy his uniqueness no matter how much anyone else would proudly dissect him for answers, no one can take his power. Personality: His love for humanity drove him down the path to the truth: To what it means to be truly human in every and all aspects. And as a result from that quest, he transcendent into one of the most powerful human being that has ever lived. And ever sense then, he developed a unbreakable self-confident, free spirited and independent person, he saw that when he advanced so much that the entire cosmos became his plaything and that was only the beginning to special and to what he could really do. His is a balanced out kind of guy, he's immature when he's having all kinds of crazy fun, he's dead serous when he needs to be, he's willful, impulsive, kind hearted and respectful for the good kind of people and he's very determine, he's optimistic and he never gives up, he does not care what people think of him, he loves to have great adventures and loves to develop. Primary Personality Aspects: The aspects of my personality are the main things that make me who I am. *Balance - I am a balanced being, that's the best thing about me. *Badassery Embodiment - I'm am awesome in everyway. *Strong Heart - My heart is strong not because I'm good or evil, it's because I'm Human **Pure Heart - I have a benevolent and just heart because I do, and I'm ok with that. **Dark Heart - I see the value in darkness, I just choose to use it my way. Lifestyle John's way of life is that he travels from one world to world to see the glories of the omniverse and thanks to the his physiology, he's bound the the original universe where he came from, so that way he won't get lost in the endless multiverse and it's chaos, so he can always find his way back to his original home. When He's not of plane walking he goes of into his internal infinite universe where goes on a vacation being the master of his own universe. Limitless Potential *Physiology As being the ultimate human being, his transcending potential can reach beyond the cosmos, he's capable of feats humans never even imagination they had, he trains himself not to just get stronger, but to see what he's truly capable of, from the basic human peak capacity to transcendence, John can do anything from magic, science and transcendency all together and so much more and thats just the beginning. The applications to his capabilities are as limitless as all the atoms inside his entire body. *Known Arsenal: John passes a near complete arsenal of powers within himself and with time he learned and discover new powers and abilities he never new he had, these powers are just a small grain of sand of an never ending desert to what he's really capable of. Existential: *Alpha Physiology - I'm the most powerful human there is. *Boundless Inner World - An endless universe full of power and knowledge dwells within me, if you think I'm strong out here you'll be surprised how all powerful I can be in my world. *Demigod Physiology (Type 3) - I'm just a human, with godlike potential. *Inner Beast - We all have a monster inside ourselves its part of being human, but how you use defines who you are. *Power Anchoring - All my powers are anchor to me and me alone. *Self Transcendence - I had to transcend myself to become the strongest one there is. *Zenith - I have reach the at most power of my kind, and that is just the beginning. Physical: *Body Supremacy **Body Manipulation **Genetic Access *Earth-Bound Physiology **Human Physiology *Energized Body **Adaptive Energy **Infinite Energy *Evolution **Homo Superior Physiology **Potential Creation **Superior Adaptation **Genetic Perfection *Supernatural Cells **Superhuman Physiology Spiritual: *Spiritual Ascension **Ethereal Physiology **Maximum Quintessential Control **Soul Anchoring **Spiritual Force Manipulation **Spiritual Perfection **Transcendent Soul ***Soul Morph ***Strong Soul ***Unbound Soul Mental: *Mindshifting **Brain Manipulation **Hypercompetence **Intuitive Perception **Maximum Brain Capacity **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge **Psionics ***Psycho-Potency *Higher Consciousness **Alternate-Selves Contacting **Mass Consciousness **Mental Plane Lordship **Mind's Eye **State of Mind **Selective Unity Fighting Style: John's fighting ways are basic hand to hand battle strategies at first. John has the potential to make anything he touches into a weapon, no matter what it is. *Hand to Hand Specialist: John learned how to fight with the creator of the omniverse, John's skills become so advanced that when he fights, he fights like a god. *Mystical Martial Arts: By combining his powers and his combat strategy he learned the way mystical martial arts. *Signature Move: It's called the Word Of Power. By combining the fragments of reality and the aspects of John's own power and planes strings of the omniverse, focus on the his very mouth and yells with a single breath, create a single blast that can obliterate anything and everything it his path. Limitations: *John never allows himself to kill someone under his mercy unless absolutely necessary. *His imagination is his true limit. Weaknesses: Sometimes he basic weakness are human ones, but even he can transcend them: *Woman: I love woman, a lot. I can't help its the best thing about being a guy. *Food: Mmmm en all you can eat buffet, that's en offer I can never pass up. *Parties: It's fun to party especially if it involves girls getting wild. *Pride: I love being human and that's how I like stay that way. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheet